Kristian
by Angelstearz
Summary: A twist of fate and a new case changes John's life. (rating is a precaution)
1. Ashley

Title: Kristian  
  
Author: Angels_tearz  
  
Summary: A twist of fate and a new case changes John's life, forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the characters of this show. If you wanna sue, then sue but know that if you do you will be taking away a young girl's money to get an education. As long as you can handle that on your conscience...  
  
Author's Notes: I've had this idea for a while and have gone through about three first drafts. I hope the finished product is up to my usual standards, whatever they may be.  
  
Rating: PG (13 - precautionary)  
  
Atlanta (One Year Ago)  
  
John smiled to the young woman as he sat down next to her at the bar. She gave him a shy smile in response.  
  
"Scotch. On the rocks, please."  
  
The bartender grabbed a glass and made John his drink, setting it down in front of him. John sat there in a comfortable silence for almost an hour.  
  
As he drank, he watched the people in the bar. He watched the way they acted, what they drank, and even what they wore. The one thing that amused him was the woman he was sitting next to.   
  
He turned to her and grinned, "You been here for one day or two?"  
  
She looked startled, not sure if she should answer. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
John shrugged, "Just something I learned to pick up on. So, what brings you to Atlanta? Business or pleasure?"  
  
The last comment provoked a blush out of the woman. "Is there a difference?" John laughed and toasted his glass to her, "Touché."  
  
He turned completely towards her and stuck out his hand, "John Grant."  
  
She bit her lip and gave him her hand. He brought it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"Ashley Kerrington."  
  



	2. Kristian

~Atlanta (Present Day)~  
  
John walked into the VCTF, whistling a joyous tune the entire way. He smiled at people and told them good morning.   
  
He arrived at his desk and sat down, startling his partner, "Jesus, John. Wear bells or something, man."  
  
John ignored Marcus and continued to hum to himself. He flipped through some of his files when he realized Marcus was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Marcus shook his head, "Usually the fear goes away after the initial scare. You just make it worse."  
  
John shrugged. "I can't be in a good mood?"  
  
Marcus quirked his eyebrow, "Depends. You ain't high or anything, huh?"  
  
John rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, Marcus. I'm real high. I'm up there flying with the birds, man." John laughed good-naturedly, stood up and hit Marcus on the back, "I'm just in a great mood." He walked past his bewildered partner and over to the Command Center.   
  
He was the first one there, so he flipped open his file and began to scan through it again, hoping something, anything, would jump out at him.  
  
After a few minutes, the rest of the team filed out of their prospective offices and desks over to the Command Center.   
  
When everyone was seated, Bailey asked George to bring up the recent murder. John had yet to see these, he had been elsewhere dealing with an interview.   
  
He flinched when he saw the victim. Her face was unrecognizable, due to the numerous rats and bugs. John studied her body, her brown hair. He tuned Bailey out as he examined the photo closer.   
  
John swallowed hard and cautiously stood up. He walked up to the screen the photo was displayed on. Bailey stopped talking and watched John.  
  
John reached out his hand and touched the picture. More specifically, he was touching her ankle, where a silver charm bracelet rested ever so delicately.   
  
"John?"  
  
He brought his hand back, as if burned. He looked back at Bailey, "What was her name?"  
  
Bailey leaned back a little, "Ashley Kerrington."  
  
John nodded and backed up a bit. "Excuse me." He turned and half-jogged, half-ran out of the building.  
  
  
  
John walked swiftly, his eyes boring holes into his feet, into the lab. He slowed his pace a bit when he walked through the doorway. His breathing became sharp as his trembling hand reached for the sheet.   
  
He slowly pulled it back and jumped backwards when he saw her sparkling emerald eyes staring up at him. He turned away, running his hand over his face.   
  
"Jesus, Ash. I thought you got out of this dump. On to bigger and better things. That's what you told me."  
  
John swung around when he heard a creaking behind him. Grace stood in the doorway, "Forgot my purse." John looked to the table she pointed at.   
  
He nodded and stepped out of her way. Grace picked it up and made her way to leave, pausing at the door, "You wanna get a drink?"  
  
John grinned to himself, "Not a good idea right now." She nodded, "If you want to talk, I'm always here."  
  
He shrugged, "Nothing to talk about. Just a girl I thought I knew." John turned back to her, "She's not who I thought she was."  
  
Grace gave him a sympathetic smile, "Just remember, we all love you."  
  
John stood there for a long time after Grace had gone, "Not all of us."  
  
  
  
(Next Day)  
  
John walked into the office and went straight to his seat at the CC. He didn't talk or even look at anyone.   
  
When the meeting started up, he stared blankly at Bailey, pretending to pay attention. When asked about yesterday, he told them he had eaten some bad food.  
  
They discussed the victims. All were female, ages 19-24, and all were young, single mothers.   
  
Sam was positive that the perp probably felt the victims were bad mothers. They had all been killed while out on the town, their children at home with a friend, grandparent, or baby-sitter.  
  
The meeting was interrupted by the shrill sound of the telephone. Bailey picked it up, listened, and replied, "All right." He hung up the phone and looked to John.  
  
"Seems you have a phone call."  
  
John stood up and went to his desk. He picked up the line and talked to a man, claiming to be an attorney, and asking to meet with John at his office. John agreed, curious as to the reason and left the VCTF immediately.   
  
He arrived at the building and walked to the receptionist. He told her his name and the man he was to meet. She asked him to wait a moment and was soon rushed into a large conference room.  
  
He met up with a man about 50 years old. The man looked tired, and sad. He stuck out his hand, "John Grant?"   
  
John nodded. The man sighed in relief, "It's nice to finally get in touch with you. You are a hard man to track down. My name is Samuel Winters."  
  
They both shuffled awkwardly before John cleared his throat, "Why did you need to see me so urgently?"  
  
Mr. Winters chuckled nervously, "This is always the hard part. I work for the Kerrington family. I'm here about their daughter, Ashley. I'm sure you've heard the news?"  
  
John winced and nodded slightly, "Ok, then. I'm here because of Ashley's wishes that you be the person contacted in case something was to happen to her."  
  
He asked John to have a seat and John did, shifting uncomfortably in it. "What were her wishes exactly?"  
  
Mr. Winters withdrew a file from his brief case and flipped to the right page, "She stated that, if anything happened, you were to be the sole caretaker of your daughter, Kristian Nicole." 


	3. Broke

John blinked, stunned, "My daughter? What are you talking about, my daughter?"  
  
A door opened behind him and an older couple entered, the woman was carrying a sleeping infant.   
  
The woman was crying and the man barely controlling his own emotions.  
  
Mr. Winters introduced them as Ashley's parents, Evelyn and Matthew. Matthew Kerrington walked over to John and leaned in close, "I just want you to know that I don't like this. I don't like it one bit. Why would she leave Kristian with a man who wasn't even there for her when she needed him? And don't think I haven't done a background on you. Up until nine years ago, John Grant didn't even exist. And now you're a cop? Do you believe you can offer a better home than we can?"  
  
John didn't know what to say he was still stunned by the fact that he was a father. He looked, dazed, at the Kerringtons' and then at the small bundle in the woman's arms.   
  
He walked over and quietly asked, "May I?" Mrs. Kerrington let out a strangled sob but nodded. He gently picked up the child, amazed at the way she fit so perfectly in the crook of his arm.  
  
He carefully touched the baby's soft and perfect skin. He looked back up at the couple, "I-I didn't know......... she didn't tell me. If I had..."  
  
The little girl shuffled in John's arms and opened her eyes. John felt a lump form in his throat as he felt himself staring into those crystal blue eyes. He looked back up at Ashley's parents and stated dazedly, "She's my daughter."  
  
Evelyn walked closer to John, "She looks like you."  
  
John's breathing became erratic, "I want to take care of her. I want to be the kind of man Ashley deserved."  
  
He glanced into Evelyn's eyes, "I'm sorry." Evelyn gave him a bittersweet smile.   
  
Matthew grabbed his wife's arm, "We should go." John looked up, alarmed, "But-"  
  
He didn't have a chance to finish, Evelyn stopped him and stated, "It's easier this way. We'll call you." The couple left quickly, as if it would stop the pain they were feeling.   
  
The lawyer patted him on the back, "Congratulations." He pulled a different file out of his briefcase and handed it to John, "Those are all of Kristian's records. Her birth certificate, her immunization records, and such."  
  
The lawyer then stated that he had a lunch meeting and left John alone with the baby.   
  
John was speechless, he didn't know this would happen so fast. The baby started to scrunch her face up and turn red. He looked around wildly, not knowing what to do. He looked in the bag the Kerringtons had left him.   
  
The baby started to cry and John ransacked the bag, searching for something, anything.   
  
He finally found a bottle of formula and sighed in relief that had to be it. He took the top off and gently pushed the nipple into Kristian's mouth. Kristian greedily suckled on it.  
  
John chuckled to himself, amazed at how beautiful this little girl was. His little girl.   
  
"Well, kid, looks like it's just me and you." Kristian only stared at him in response.   
  
John stuffed the file into the diaper bag and picked it up. He carefully opened the conference room door and walked downstairs. When he got to his car, he realized his problem, or more accurately, problems.   
  
A) He didn't have a car seat, B) His car wasn't the ideal for an infant, and C) He had absolutely no idea what he was doing.   
  
John left his car where it was parked and walked down the street, in the general direction of his apartment.   
  
After a couple of blocks, his arms began to get tired. He looked around and saw a baby store. He was surprised, definitely a stroke of luck.   
  
He shifted Kristian in his arms and crossed the street. When he walked inside he was amazed at all the things a baby needs.   
  
Clothes, bottles, formulas, diapers, toys, pacifiers, baby monitors, a crib, a changing table, a car seat... God only knows what else.  
  
He was going to go broke.   
  
John wandered around the store, not knowing where to start. Finally an attendant walked over to him, "Need some help?"  
  
John nodded, eyes glazed, "I had no idea how much stuff you needed."  
  
The girl laughed and touched his arm lightly, "Don't worry. You're in good hands."  
  
She led him to the thing he needed most, a stroller. From there they picked out bottles, and then pacifiers, and then formula and then blankets and sheets. She helped him pick out some outfits and onesies; she helped him pick out diapers and wipes. He picked out a car seat and the last thing for the day (he was sure he'd be back tomorrow) was a crib.   
  
After they were done, John sat in a chair, exhausted, "I still don't know how I'm going to get all of this stuff home."  
  
Anna, the attendant, glanced at him, "You don't have a car?"  
  
"Oh, sure I have a car. Just not a car that can hold a car seat much less all the rest of this stuff."  
  
She arranged for the big stuff to be delivered by the end of the day to his apartment. He paid with his credit card and thanked her profusely.   
  
John left the store three and a half-hours later, pushing Kristian out in her new stroller, carrying the bags that held everything but the car seat and the crib. 


	4. Frustrations

  
  
When John finally made it back to his apartment, he found three messages from Bailey. The last one didn't sound promising.   
  
Kristian started to fuss and John leaned down and picked her up.   
  
He still couldn't believe it.   
  
He was a dad.  
  
Kristian's fussing soon turned into a full-out cry. He rubbed her back, he jiggled her, he paced the floor with her but nothing worked. Finally, after almost giving up, he sniffed the air.   
  
He scrunched his nose, smelling the foul stench. He grabbed a blanket off of his couch and laid it on the floor. He grabbed the bag with the diapers and wipes and laid Kristian on the floor.   
  
He undid the buttons at the bottom and opened the tabs on the diaper.  
  
When the diaper came off, John turned his head away, * Oh, god. How can something so small make something so big? *   
  
It took him a long time to figure out how the diaper thing worked but when he did it was pretty easy.   
  
She quieted down a little after that and John realized that it was probably almost time for her to eat again.   
  
He picked her up and set her in the stroller, facing it towards his kitchen and set about figuring out how to make the bottle.  
  
Halfway through this escapade, the phone rang. Kristian started to cry because the sound had woken her up and John looked from baby to phone, not sure which to deal with first.  
  
He picked his daughter up and she immediately calmed down, John stared at her in wonder as she did this. He then picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"John?"  
  
John flinched a bit, "Angel. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You don't have to sound so formal." Angel's voice had a hurt feeling in it.   
  
"Angel, I'm sorry. I'm kind of busy at the moment."  
  
"You forgot."  
  
John sighed, "Dinner. I can't, not tonight."  
  
"Why, you got a girl there or something?" John knew she was just joking, but he didn't want to lie to her.  
  
"Actually, yes, I do."   
  
He also didn't want her to know the truth.   
  
"Wh-We-you ass." He knew he had hurt her but he needed to do this alone for now. "Don't call me ever again you son of a bitch."  
  
John winced at the harsh sound of the dial tone and hung up the phone.   
  
He looked down at the small bundle in his arms, and was surprised to find her sleeping soundly.   
  
He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was close to seven. He sighed and picked up the phone again. He dialed Bailey's home number, getting his answering machine.   
  
He then dialed Bailey's private work number. After three rings, he got an answer, "Malone."  
  
"Bailey, it's John."  
  
"John, where are you?"  
  
"I'm at home. Look, Bailey, I need some time. Some personal leave."  
  
"Sure, John, I can give you a few days."  
  
John closed his eyes, "No, Bailey." He looked down at Kristian when he opened them again, "I was thinking more along the lines of a few weeks, maybe a month or two."  
  
"Is everything all right, John?"  
  
"Yes. Bailey, I'm fine. I have some things I have to deal with is all."  
  
There was a silence on the phone that was broken a moment later by Bailey's concerned voice, "Okay, John. Take as much time as you need. If you need anything, I'm here."  
  
"Thanks, Bailey. Oh, hey, could you tell everyone not to try and contact me? I'm not gonna be in town for a while."  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want..."  
  
"It is. I'll talk to you later."  
  
John hung up the phone before Bailey could ask him anything or say anything else.   
  
When he was done making his phone calls, he went back to the task of making Kristian's formula.  
  
When he got it mixed up, he put it in a bottle and heated it up in a pot of water.  
  
As soon as he felt that it was warm enough, he turned the stove off and picked up the bottle. He dropped the bottle almost instantly and rubbed his stinging fingers.  
  
Kristian picked this moment to wake up and start crying for her dinner. He looked at her with annoyance, "I'm working on it!"  
  
He didn't yell at her but he couldn't help feeling frustrated. The tense tone in his voice just seemed to make her cry louder.  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent the oncoming headache, and took a few deep breaths.   
  
When the urge to scream subsided, he opened his eyes and looked at the shrieking infant in front of him.   
  
He walked swiftly to Kristian's stroller and picked her up.  
  
He held her awkwardly and she calmed a bit but still cried. He grabbed the bottle and tested it on his wrist. He hoped that it was cooled down enough for her.   
  
He gently pushed the nipple in Kristian's mouth. She immediately quieted and suckled on the bottle.  
  
John walked to his sofa and sat down. He propped his pillows up so he was comfortably holding his daughter.  
  
After the bottle was finished, she scrunched up her face and John groaned. He quickly, but gently, stood and went to the bags from the store. He dug to the bottom and pulled out a package of pacifiers.  
  
Kristian started to mewl, almost sounding like a kitten.   
  
John tore the package open with his teeth and the pacifiers went flying all around him. John's head drooped and Kristian's mewl was now a whimper.  
  
John took a deep breath and kneeled on the ground. He picked up one pacifier and walked into the kitchen. He rinsed off the pacifier and put it against the Kristian's lips. She spit it out at first and John shook his head, confused. He tried again and she held it in her mouth for a few more seconds but spit it out again.  
  
John let out a silent scream of frustration and decided to try one more time. He put the pacifier in her mouth and held it there for a minute. He took his hand away cautiously and let out a sigh of relief when she kept it in her mouth. 


	5. Exhaustion

A.N.: I know that this is short and it took a long time to get posted but I haven't had much time to write lately. I hope you guys enjoy it.   
  
After a few minutes of silence he noticed she had fallen asleep. He set her down in the stroller and heard a knock at the door. He jogged to the door, jumping over his couch to get to the door before she woke up.  
  
He threw open the door and found two men standing there. He looked back at Kris and then to the men. "Help you guys?"  
  
One man motioned behind them, "We're from the store." John looked around the guy and saw the stuff he had ordered.  
  
John nodded slightly and let the guys carry the stuff in. John was surprised, yet relieved, to find the crib had already been assembled. When John thought that they had gotten everything, the carried in one more large box, with a bow and a note on top.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
The men shrugged and continued their path back to their truck.  
  
John walked to the box and opened the note. He smiled a little when he read it.  
  
John~  
  
Just a few more things I thought you might need. Hope to see you and Kristian again.  
  
~Anna  
  
He opened the box and was delighted to see a baby monitor (which was definitely needed) and a playpen.  
  
He looked around his now crowded living room and was hit with a new problem...........  
  
Where was he going to put all of this stuff?  
  
He only had one "room", if you could call it that. He sighed; it was going to be a long night.  
  
He checked to see if the baby was still sleeping and when he was satisfied that she was, he walked around his apartment, surveying his choices.  
  
After almost an hour, he realized he only had one real choice.  
  
He walked to the side of his bed and pushed his nightstand into the wall. He then went to the other side of his bed and pushed it until it was touching the nightstand.   
  
He glanced at the result, it wasn't much but it would do for tonight.  
  
He went into the living room and pushed the crib into the small space he had made. He went back into the living room and deciding not to risk waking her up, he pushed the stroller next to his bed so he could watch her.  
  
John then collapsed from exhaustion, blacking out completely. 


	6. Sleep, crying, sleep and Anna?

A.N.: I am so incredibly sorry about the wait you guys. I don't know why it has taken me so long to write more on this but hopefully I will be able to finish this in a reasonable amount of time. And I am sorry for this being so short. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.  :  ) 5 Nights Later 

John jerked awake at the sound of Kristian screaming. He sank back down against his pillow, groaning. Did this kid never shut up?

It was 3:56 in the morning. She had already woken up at about 1:30 and after he had gotten her to fall back asleep, he had placed her in her crib and very nearly fell onto the floor as he stumbled back into his bed. 

When her cries became more urgent, he sat up with a huff, "All right, all right. I'm coming."

He gently picked her up and, yawning, made his way into the kitchen. "Shh. Shh. Give me just a minute…"

He pulled a pre-made bottle out of the fridge and nuked it in the microwave for a few seconds. He sat down at the dining room table and watched Kristian as she drank her milk, her big blue eyes searching his tired face.

As she was finishing her bottle, her eyelids fluttered, fighting the slumber she lulled herself into. John snorted softly at this, finding it so hard to be annoyed at this tiny bundle he held. 

He waited a few more minutes to assure himself that she was, indeed, asleep. When he was satisfied he placed her in her crib, laying her on her back. He then climbed back into the sweet embrace of his bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_ _ _ _ _ _

John's eyes flew open as the ringing of the doorbell interrupted his sleep. He closed his eyes and moaned into his pillow. He picked his head up again and glanced at the clock. 

7:45

"Dear Mother of…" He jumped up and made his way to the door. He threw it open, "What!" And flinched when he saw the startled woman on the other side. His shoulders drooped, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to….Come in."

He stepped to the side to let her in and she bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I woke you up didn't I?" 

John shrugged, "I had to get up soon anyway." He went to the kitchen and started to make himself some coffee, "Would you like some?"

"Oh, no. I really shouldn't." John shrugged again, "More for me. So, how did you find me?"

"You gave me your address when you came into the store." John nodded, "Right. I forgot. What brings you by?"

Anna gained an embarrassed look on her face, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"No, no. I didn't say that." John placed his hand on her arm to stop her from leaving but pulled away at the jolt of electricity that passed between them. 

"I, uh…wanted to see if everything was going okay with you and Kristian." Her gaze followed his as he instinctively looked back to where her crib had been placed. 

"Everything's…good. Different…a little tense…but good." Was his soft reply. An awkward silence fell between the two. Anna made a move to the door, "Well, I should go. I'm glad everything's…good."

She was almost out the door when he stopped her, "Anna," She turned to him with questions in her eyes, "I was actually going to do some more shopping. I might need some help?" Anna smiled, "Of course. I'd be happy to help."

_ _ _ _ _ _

A.N.: Well, I hope you guys like this installment. I would appreciate some feedback as to whether or not you like where I am going with this…please, please review.


	7. A Night Out

(2 Weeks Later)

"No!"

"Oh, come on….why not?"

"Why not?….because….because…..no!"

"Pretty please?"

"N-no…..oh don't give me that look….I said…."

Sigh

"Fine."

Anna shrieked in delight and disappeared down the aisle. John shook his head and snorted. He looked down at his daughter in her stroller, "Don't look at me like that…I tried."

Anna reappeared with a huge grin on her face, laughing at the look on John's face. "You're acting like it's the end of the world."

John let out an exaggerated sigh and hung his head, "It might as well be." Anna laughed again and knelt in front of Kristian's stroller, "Your daddy is a big drama queen."

"Hey! I am not!" Anna shook her head in amusement, "John, it's just a movie!"

The two made their way to the front of the movie store, pushing Kristian as they argued, "Yeah but it's a **sappy** movie."

"Hey, I had to sit through that God-awful action movie last time…it's your turn to suffer, buddy."

John smiled at the attendant and handed her their movie. The attendant smiled at John and then at Kristian, "She's beautiful. How old is she?"

John grinned, "Thanks. She's 2 months." John paid for the rental and they made their way out of the store, Anna pushing the stroller while John held the door for her.

"Who's hungry?" As if in response to her father's question, Kristian let out a cry. Anna laughed, "This is just a wild shot but I think she is."

Anna stopped pushing while John leaned down and picked Kris up, "How about you?" Anna shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

"You're avoiding the question."

"No, I'm not. Hey, do you like olives?"

"No. And, yes you are."

"What about green onions?"

"Those are okay…why won't you answer any of my questions?"

Anna sighed, "Fine. What do you want to know?" John smirked in triumph, "Where were you born?"

Anna groaned, "Why do you care? I'm sure there are other things-"

"Nope," John interrupted, "You've been evading my questions for two weeks. Why don't you want me to know anything about you? Did you kill someone?"

Anna laughed, "God, no." She sighed, "Ok, fine. I was born in Louisiana. In a very small town. I have two brothers-Will and Ryan. I was a tom-boy until I went to high school. Then I moved here to go to school, which isn't working out so well, as you already know. My parents are still married and I get to see them about once every six months or so. Happy?"

John laughed, "Was that so hard?" Anna shot him a dirty look, "Looks like she's done." John looked down to the now sleeping baby in his arms and smiled softly, "Yeah."

John shifted Kris in his arms while Anna ordered their pizza. After the waitress had left, John looked up to see Anna staring at him, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." John gently placed Kris into her stroller and a comfortable silence fell over the table. The two ate their pizza when the waitress brought it to them and John couldn't help but watch Anna while she ate.

"John? Is that you?"

John broke out of his reverie to a confused Sam and a smiling Chloe. "Uh…hey. Wha-what're you guys doing here?"

"Mom said that I could have pizza if I got all of my homework done before she got home, and I did!" Anna grinned at Chloe, "Well, good for you. You know what kind you want?" While the two started a conversation about pizza, John was bombarded with questions.

"I thought you left town? Isn't that what you told Bailey? How come you aren't back at work yet?"

"Sam, Sam, stop! I, uh, didn't ever…leave. I just…said I did so you guys wouldn't…" Sam knelt down to the stroller next to him, "Well, who's this?"

John leaned forward, "Um…that's Kristian…my daughter." Sam looked up to him with surprise etched into her face. She looked over to Anna and back at John, "Oh. Wow." John knew what she thought and did nothing to sway her opinion.

"Sam?" Sam turned back to Roger, the man she had been seeing for a couple of months now, "Our table's ready." Sam nodded, "Well…I guess we should…Chloe, let's go."

"Bye, Uncle John! Bye, Anna!" Anna smiled at the little girl and waved. She turned to John, "What was all that about?"

John shook his head, "Nothing. You ready?"

Anna quirked her eyebrow at him, "You sure?" John grinned, "Yeah…let's go watch that stupid movie you forced me to rent…"

They left the amount of money on the check, with a little bit extra left for a tip. "Hey, it is **not **a stupid movie!"

John laughed, "Yeah, right……Ow! You hit me!"

* * *

A.N.: Well? I hope you guys enjoy this installment as much as I enjoyed writing it....I hope to finish up with this in the next three weeks...


End file.
